vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Our Town
Summary BIRTHDAYS AND GOOD-BYES — Although is in no mood to celebrate her 18th birthday, , and surprise her with a small party in an unusual location. and disagree on the best way to handle , and a reckless Stefan decides to test his theory by taking things to dangerous extremes. Bonnie is concerned when Elena tells her about ’s new plans. At a Founder’s meeting, once again runs into Dr. Fell, who is in the middle of an argument with her ex-boyfriend, the medical examiner (guest star David Colin Smith). Tyler refuses to go along with Klaus’ latest demand, and is surprised when Klaus seems to accept his decision. Plot Cast 'Main Cast' * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus 'Recurring Cast' * Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes 'Guest Cast' * Marvin Duerkholz as Werewolf * Robert Ri'chard as Jamie * Daniel Newman as Daniel Warren * David Colin Smith as Mary's ex-boyfriend Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Gallery 3x11 13.jpg 3x11 14.jpg 3x11 12.jpg 3x11 11.jpg 3x11 10.jpg 3x11 09.jpg 3x11 08.jpg 3x11 07.jpg 3x11 06.jpg 3x11 05.jpg 3x11 04.jpg 3x11 03.jpg 3x11 02.jpg 3x11 01.jpg 2.png|You wanna beat the villain, you've gotta be smarter 21.png 23.png 3.png 1e.png 2w.png 4t.png 6g.png 7v.png 1d.png 2q.png|Mindy 3v.png 4u.png 5b.png 6n.png 7l.png 8y.png|Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire 9.png 10.png|- "Destroying Klaus is all I have left" 11.png|- "You had me!" Quotes Stefan: "Get your hybrid's out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself." Klaus: "Get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends!" Elena: "Stefan's in danger!" Damon: "You wanna beat the villain, you have to be smarter!" Stefan: "To beat the villain, you have to be the better villain!" Damon: "He's operating crazy!" Elena: "I can't lose anyone else that I love!" Stefan: "Destroying Klaus is all I have left!" Elena: "You had me!" Stefan: "If I know his weakness I can destroy him!" Bonnie: "Why won't you open?" Stefan: "Say goodbye to your family, Klaus!" Elena: "Stefan, no! Elena: "You had me Stefan! (cries)" Trivia *This episode marks Caroline's 18th birthday. Source *It’s a big episode for the friends — for Elena and Matt and Bonnie and Caroline. Source *It’s a big episode for Tyler and Caroline’s relationship Source *Damon’s continued evolution as villain to hero. Source *This is the first episode of season 3 to feature all main characters. *This episode will have a gut-wrenching scene between Stefan and Elena. *Stefan begins to decapitate Klaus's hybrids. *It is the first time shows the Wickery Bridge. In the books, Elena dies on the bridge because of Katherine, but in the series possibly, Stefan is causing her death. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 3